


折腾

by fufufuuu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: 现实向au一发完
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KT - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	折腾

“怎么了，为什么生气？”  
脱掉鞋子进门后光一急急地发问。

“嗯？没有啊。”  
剛嘴里回着话却不看光一，径直把脱下的外套挂进衣帽间。

“明明就是在生气……都和平时不一样。”  
光一声音大了些语气却有点可怜巴巴。

“哪里不一样？你倒是说说看啊。”  
剛从衣帽间出来，朝玄关的光一看了一眼。  
“我先去洗澡。”  
说完转头晃晃悠悠地往浴室走。

留下光一皱着眉愣在原地，看着他的背影不知所措。

按理说，光一今天是有充分的理由跟着往浴室去的。  
可是剛轻飘飘撂下的这句话，让他忍不住恍惚起来。

其实光一从刚刚开始就一直硬着。  
从剛进门后抬手把头发松松地挽起来之后脱掉外套开始。  
一片白嫩的后颈。  
光一随便瞥了一眼，限制级画面就像连环画一样挤满了他的脑子。  
这也不能怪他。  
两个人近年来都保持着高强度工作期间禁欲的良好习惯。  
而现下的时间节点，是连续的工作日结束后假期的开端，是许久没有发生过亲密行为的，久违的，两人共处的夜晚。

近年来，工作结束后的假期话也不说几句，光顾着闷头做的次数其实也不算少。  
不比年轻时候急不可耐，一进门就乱七八糟纠缠在一起，鞋子衣服都顾不上脱在玄关就能互相用手用嘴发泄个一两次的荒唐。他们早就很少在床以外的地方做到最后。  
虽然年纪渐长，但两人在做爱方面却一直保持着超乎寻常的耐心，和充满探索欲的好奇心。  
换句话说，剛讲究多又麻烦，光一恰好也不比他好到哪去。

光一喜欢和剛一起洗澡。从清洁和润滑，全部手把手他来做。  
一点点把剛的身体揉捏到松软，亲吻得发烫。  
不夸张地说，这是比起插入让他更加享受的肉体痴缠。  
成年人堂本光一的做爱过程，从用温度适中的热水把剛淋湿的瞬间就算开始。

有第三者的场合，剛对他的态度总有把握着分寸。只剩两人独处时，就会诚实而可爱。

剛的敏感点遍布全身，光一喜欢闭着眼睛从头到尾一个不落亲吻过去，喜欢听他舒爽的喘息。

用面对的姿势做时，光一看着剛的脸就容易兴奋过头。做到兴头上按着他大腿往里撞的时候，就会被剛用脚丫子踢开一点，换过姿势才能继续。

背后虽然能进得更深也更省力，但却用得少。一方面两个人都不满足看不见对方的脸。另一方面光一总担心剛的膝盖会不会着力会不会难受。  
但大部分原因还是在于，因为太深，光一每回一边搂住腰把人往身体里带一边扭着脖子用力胡乱亲吻，一不注意就会射进去。

虽然忘记戴套不小心射进去算是常事…但剛对于事后的清理非常讲究又懒得自己动手，被射得小肚子鼓鼓的时候常常两颊也气得鼓起来。  
“你的东西你自己弄出来。”  
天知道光一有多喜欢他说这句话的表情。

想到这里，光一突然回过神来。  
剛连自己总喜欢射进去这种荒唐事情都能一次次轻易原谅，那他现在到底是因为什么才呆呆愣在原地。

浴室的门没有关严，光一不再犹豫，三两下脱掉全身衣物推门进去。

剛正在往身上抹沐浴露，洗澡海绵堆起的泡泡涂满了上半身。  
剛看见光溜溜走进门的光一，默默地打开水龙头冲掉了身上的泡沫，然后往边上站了一点，面无表情地对两眼放着光的光一招招手。  
“过来啊，傻站着干嘛。”

光一听话地推开门挤进淋浴间，感觉柔和的热水顺着头顶浇了下来。  
剛把香波挤在手心，打出泡泡堆在光一头顶，打着圈按摩他的头皮。

光一顺从地稍微低着头，感受着剛细致的动作，盯住他精瘦的腰身，突然觉得眼皮热热的。  
哪里不是呢，又不光是只有他喜欢给剛洗澡。  
不知道有多少次互相洗着洗着一不留神就擦了枪走了火。

剛冲掉光一头发上的泡沫，又细致地在他发梢上涂抹护发素。抓揉着按摩了一会儿洗掉后，又重新将沐浴露挤慢在海绵上，把摩擦出的泡沫涂在光一小臂上。  
“可以了欧桑，身上自己洗吧。”

“不要。”  
光一终于忍不住扑了上去，面对面紧紧地抱住剛的身子。  
一直被他忽视的翘着的下半身终于接触到另一具真实的肉体，滚烫的温度顿时无法忽视。

“咦？刚刚不是还在问我为什么生气，现在不问了？”  
剛刻意放慢速度给光一洗头发时，一直装作没看见他精神的下半身。被抱了个满怀后声音明显带上了笑意，捏着光一的肩膀把他稍微推开了一些，表情却在憋笑。

“你是不是看了我之前上的那个节目？”  
光一凑近，挺立的下半身抵住剛的腹肌悄悄磨蹭。  
“不然你怎么知道网上说的那些？明明之前staff提到的时候，你都随便说过两句就绕过去。”

“看过又怎么样？你什么节目我没看过。况且我今天不也是说两句就算了吗，只不过那个staff被吓到傻了一会儿而已。你倒听出什么花样。”  
剛也快被他蹭硬了，又憋不住笑，想故作凶狠地皱眉头眼睛却弯弯地笑了起来。

“咦？…是说他们？你今天原来不是在生我的气吗？”  
“……诶？那你当着他们面说是我不好…诶？…你的意思…”

是既然我那样说了，那就只有我能那么说。

光一恍然大悟，小动作全部停了下来。

“废话！除了我还有谁敢当面这样说你？”  
倒是让他们试试看。  
剛恨铁不成钢，他也根本没想到自己只是语气硬了点，自家相方就担心过头以为他生了自己的气。

“说你的话被我听到，还指望我有什么回应？”  
剛根本不记得自己上一次生光一的气是什么时候了。  
但剛为了光一在别人面前说重话的事情，这回却不是第一次。

他们两个人当中，剛是更不爱应酬的那个。刚开始时一些不得不露面的饭局酒桌上，就只有光一自己一个人提起精神去应付。  
长袖善舞虚与委蛇的场合，光一那种非社交性人格经历过几次后也是够得不能再够。万幸还能靠好酒量掩饰内心的烦躁和厌恶。

有一段时间，在光一喝得烂醉到动弹不得以后，剛会亲自开车去接他。每每光一几乎失去意识时，只要最后一眼看见了剛，就会放心地昏沉沉睡过去。  
也不知道那时候瘦瘦小小的剛到底哪来的力气，总能把不省人事的光一完好无损地带回家，收拾干净塞进被窝里，然后把自己也塞进去。

光一的酒品其实不错，吐的次数不算多，喝醉了就是睡。  
宿醉醒来的光一会悄悄地把睡在一边的剛捞进怀里，悄悄在他乱糟糟的头顶轻轻磨蹭，再悄悄地叹出满足的喘息。

光一总以为自己醒来时剛还都睡着，悄悄的小动作绝对不会被发现。却不知道事实其实是，只有他这样以为。  
同样光一也不知道，那时候他被推出去的局里，有一些他出不出席其实是可有可无的。只不过大人们的意思从上面一层一层递下来，浑水摸鱼的那些后果最后莫名其妙变成了要光一来承担。而后来这样的情况终于得到缓解的直接原因，是表情严肃冲进一间办公室里连连质问的剛。

类似这样说不清楚的这些那些，光一之后也有隐约的感觉。剛虽然也会带他去见一些朋友，但事实上剛大部分的交际圈都让他感到陌生。

不知道从什么时候开始，他们两人的组合对外交际的范围，就变成了他对上对内剛对下对外这样的固定模式。不知道从什么时候开始，原先比他还内向怕生的瘦弱男生，也变成了成熟妥当独当一面的男人。

不管怎么样的剛，他都是非常喜欢的。

光一晃神顿住不过片刻，主动权就被剛夺了过去。  
剛不知道什么时候又打开了热水。温热的水流从头顶浇灌下来，剛的上身紧紧贴住光一，两人胸前的两点时不时互相擦过，带出一阵阵战栗的快感。  
剛一手扶着光一的腰，一手绕到自己身后正缓慢动作着。

光一回过神来，急急地把剛的手指牵出来，低头在他唇边不住地亲吻。

剛回应着光一，从善如流地握住他下身，手指绕着顶端打圈，唇角溢出的笑意被光一急促的呼吸冲散，弥漫在蒸腾的水汽里。

光一已经憋了很久，被剛摸了一会儿就觉得快要把持不住。剛突然向后退了一点弯下了腰，张开嘴用舌尖刮过了他沁水的顶端，刻意地含住吸吮了一下。  
光一被他这一弄一下子逼红了眼，顾不上把人推开，射得又急又快。

闭着眼顺了一会儿气缓过来之后，光一把剛的身体又拉进怀里抱住，贴在他鬓角含糊地开口。  
“瞎玩什么？”

剛也不管自己还硬着，又不怀好意地去摸光一刚刚发泄完的下身，整张脸都笑得皱了起来。  
“折腾啊。”

“我今天又不要回家。”

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
